


Ghost Hunters

by verboseDescription



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verboseDescription/pseuds/verboseDescription
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia sees ghosts. A lot of rustbloods do. And sometimes ghosts haunt trolls.<br/>So she has to save them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Hunters

\--apocalypseArisen **[AA]** began trolling twinArmageddons **[TA]** \--!

AA: hell0 s0llux  
AA: a purplebl00d f0und my tr0lltag and s0 i'm g0ing t0 help him 0ut  
TA: what no really  
TA: aa you have got to be fuckiing kiiddiing me.  
AA: ill be fine s0llux!  
TA: purpleblood2 are fuckiing viciou2  
AA: y0u can c0me t00  
AA: see y0u later  
TA: waiit what 

\--apocalypseArisen **[AA]** ceased trolling twinArmageddons **[TA]** \--!

 

When you were little, you talked to ghosts.  
They weren’t cruel ghosts but by no means were they nice ones. You didn’t know what they were at first  
Your lusus told you what they were. And how great it was that you had such a special talent that would no doubt help you in future years.  
A few years later, you and a neighbor went to a troll’s hive. It was surrounded by ghosts and you had to wait outside because you had survival instincts that told you not to go in the direction of screams.  
Your neighbor went in, only pausing to tell you not to hurt yourself.  
You talked to the ghosts. They were mad.  
They were sad.  
They hadn’t wanted to die.  
They didn’t think it was fair.  
The one in the hive was alive and healthy.  
And they weren’t. They were dead.  
You patted a ghost on the head and began to sing. They weren’t yelling in anger, as you first had thought. They were crying. One ghost had a matesprit he loved more than anything. He promised her that they’d be together forever.  
And they weren’t.  
But the troll who killed him was still alive.  
You understood why they didn’t think it was fair. You wouldn’t, either. If you died, you’d be pretty upset if your killer was living calmly.  
Before you could provide some comfort to the dead, they disappeared. Your neighbor came out of the hive. Your neighbor thanked you for keeping the ghosts occupied. It’s really hard to put the dead to rest when they’re yelling at you.  
“Why would they try and stop you?” You wondered.  
“They were raised against their will, probably,” Your neighbor explained, “Some other rustblood must have been asked to. Highbloods make so many enemies, it’s no wonder they have some skeletons in their closet or buried near their hive.”  
“But it’s awful!” You gasped.  
“It happens,” Your neighbor shrugged, “It doesn’t normally hurt the troll they’re haunting but it sure as hell freaks them out. It’s not even that hard to fix, normally.”  
You don’t say anything and your neighbor takes this the wrong way.  
“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want, Aradia,” He said, “It’s kind of shallow work, really. The ghosts would go away eventually, and the highbloods normally deserve what’s coming to them. You just get some favors or something from the troll you save, they’re so grateful.”  
“I want to help,” You insisted, “But not for the trolls.”  
And it was true. Because sometimes trolls deserved the revenge served to them, but everyone deserved some peace when they died, no matter how horrible they were in life.  
“I’ll teach you what to do,” Your neighbor said, and you were never more thankful that he understood, “For next time.”  
“Thank you.”

 

\--twinArmageddon **[TA]** began trolling apocalypseArisen **[AA]** \--!

TA: okay you have to admiit that was funny  
AA: A screaming highbl00d amuses y0u?  
TA: no, not that part.  
TA: well yeah that part two but II meant went he triipped iinto you and made you an honorary member of whatever the fuck hiis cult’s called  
AA: i th0ught it was a bit sweet  
AA: and n0w we can call in a fav0r fr0m them  
TA: liike?  
AA: d0 y0u need new glasses?

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a headcanon, really  
> And sorry, I don't know how to change the colors here


End file.
